Season of Love
by Team04Phantom
Summary: A collection of stories for Adrinette April, Marichat May, Ladrien June and Ladynoir July. This years prompts and my unpublished 2017 prompts are included. Featuring: Just Friends Week. After running away to spend time with Marinette, Adrien's father meets Marinette again. Mutual pining, hijinks and drama unfolds.
1. Adrinette 1

**A/N: Thank you for checking out my story! This is the first chapter of Just Friends Week. It is the first of seven. I have published three stories at once. Chapter one and three are a part of the same story. Chapter two is a stand alone I wrote for last years prompts. Feel free to skip the 2017 prompts! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Season of Love 2018**

 **Adrinette April**

 **Week 1: Just friends**

 **Day 1: Hide**

Adrien craved freedom like a cat craves the sunshine. He felt tied down and repressed at home no matter what he did. He and Nino played games online all the time and of course he and Alya could talk about Ladybug until the sun came up. His career kept him occupied for several hours a day and spending time with his partner was amazing but it left Adrien feeling restless. It wasn't enough to escape. He wanted to live.

The short span of time with Marinette gave him a taste of what he was missing. It wasn't enough to leave his prison-like room. It wasn't enough to communicate with peers. Adrien wanted to interact with people. It was risking a lot, but Adrien wanted to actually escape the house and visit friends. It made his head rush with adrenaline.

Adrien gathered his things and turned on his recording. He wasn't even trying to fool his caretakers anymore. He just needed to slip their nooses. It had certainly got tougher to do since Christmas and every time he runs away it'll just keep getting worse, but this was nothing new. He used to run to Chloe's. He'd run to his parents's workplaces when he got bored. He ran from chores and lessons and then he ran to school last year.

His father certainly freaked after Christmas but that wasn't the first time he ran. It was just the first time no one knew where he was.

(As far as they know.)

After he had everything he needed packed together, he exited his room to let Nathalie know where to find him. The key to escaping is to not let them worry. With Christmas, he was visibly upset. Nathalie had no places to back up to because he was upset with his father. She had no idea where to look for him at. It freaked her out and she caused a big mess. The movie escapade was similar to his career escapes. He couldn't let them know where he was because he was pretty sure they wouldn't approve.

When he ran away to Chloe's or to school, Nathalie knew exactly where to look for him. Going to the movies or visiting his parents at work could be traced back to Adrien asking to go in the first place. Nathalie is used to it and doesn't panic as much.

If he just disappeared, he'd get in trouble. Asking for permission and being denied pretty much promises Nathalie he's going to escape. His father will never know.

"Nathalie," Adrien asked, knocking on her door.

She sighed. Nathalie already knew what he was going to do. "Adrien, your father doesn't want you leaving the house. You are not to leave this house!"

One of these days, he's going to be the reason Nathalie snaps. She won't even need magic. "Then let me go and don't tell my father."

"You know I can't do that."

Adrien knew her answer before he asked. He spun around, hiding his disappointment. It really was unfair that he has to go through all this to hang out with a friend. "Marinette lives in that bakery down the street. She's cool. The Dupain-Cheng in my phone is her mother. You can confirm with her."

"I'm going to figure out how you're getting out," Nathalie promised. Adrien left her office, nodding to Gorilla as he entered his room. Adrien could hear Nathalie telling his bodyguard that Adrien was preparing to escape. They were too busy watching the door they completely missed Adrien going through the service elevator. It was tight but that wasn't a problem for him. Once he was in the laundry room, he was free to move about.

Out the service exit and away he went. It was easier when he was smaller but it still wasn't a problem. Nathalie never checked the log book because she had no idea he knew the code.

Adrien made it to the bakery rather quickly.

"Good morning, Adrien," Sabine welcomed him. "Your usual?"

He smiled, always happy to be here. "No ma'am. I was wondering if Marinette was home. My dad's assistant will probably call you soon. Could you please let her know I'm safe."

"Of course. Alya, Juleka and Rose were upstairs earlier. Will you be staying for lunch?"

Adrien hoped so but it all depended on how Nathalie took it. Marinette was already hanging out with friends. He wouldn't jeopardize their good time because his father was overbearing.

Adrien made his way upstairs and he could hear the girls giggling. It made Adrien's heart grow warm. In the past two months, he had befriended Marinette's mother and found a reliable coffee supplier, Marinette's father wouldn't let him dream of going hungry and Marinette seemed to warm up considerably around him. It was a true blessing because with he and his partner meeting up nightly now, he didn't have much time to sit with Marinette.

Seeing her in the daytime helps soothe his craving for Marinette.

The girls were in the living room part of the fourth floor. One night he and Marinette had stayed up until four in the morning. They could actually hear her parents downstairs. Instead of being trapped in her canopy or heaven forbid her balcony, they had camped out in the living room. Marinette told him the next night her mother accused her of hiding Alya.

They certainly had fun but after spending three to four hours with Ladybug, he can't come in on Marinette at one in the morning. Still, his princess was a stubborn one and if he didn't visit, she'd plaster the city with lost posters. At least he has the daytime to spend with her like he wants.

Adrien rang the doorbell, nerves trying to get in his head. Marinette had always said he'd be welcome any time, day or night. Sure, she said that to him when she didn't know it was him but she wouldn't know it was him anyway. Right? Adrien liked being around Marinette. He's liked her practically since the moment he met her and even if the first semester of their friendship had been strained, they had come to a good place as friends.

Adrien wasn't about to give up this which he fought hard for. He didn't know how he would handle his life if he has to lose Marinette. She's quite frankly one of his best friends, along with Ladybug, Nino and Chloe.

The door pushed open, the girls exploding into another bout of giggles. Adrien could feel his heart skipping a beat as she came into view, her face shying from sight as she bent with the force of her laughter. She was so pretty and Adrien didn't know how to deal with that. Sure, he's had attractions to others before. His love for Ladybug was too strong, though. Love wasn't something that came easily. He had to want to love someone and that left no room for anyone else.

Marinette stopped laughing abruptly when she saw who was at the door. Adrien gave a weak smile, poor for his nerves as well as his internal conflict. "Hi, Marinette. I hope this isn't a bad time."

She gave a smile and Adrien hated how he could see the insincerity in her eyes. "No! No, come on in." She stepped to the side and Adrien almost considered turning around. He had to remind himself she'd never get over her insecurities about him if he never put in the work. He was mistakenly content with just being her classmate before the gaming tournament and he wasn't about to go through that again.

 _Suck it up, Agreste_ , he reminded himself. _Can you live with six hours a week or are you going to find another way to be with your princess?_

This was better anyway. He got to be with her without any restrictions or risk. This is what he's always wanted anyway. Marinette is with Adrien and she knows it's him. Marinette enjoys his company, so much so she practically refuses him to leave some nights. If Adrien can get her to open up to him the way she does when she doesn't know it's him, she will become just as close to him here as she is on her balcony.

Adrien allowed himself to be welcomed in her home.

Juleka and Rose were sitting on the couch as pillows and blankets spread out around the floor. Alya was sitting against the couch and Adrien could see where Marinette had been sitting before. The three girls looked up and he could see the light in their eyes. Alya had that little wicked look in her eyes he's seen through his career experiences. He and Marinette were about to be set up.

"Adrien."

"Hey," Rose said excitedly.

"Way cool," Juleka added in her minimalistic way.

"Hey, girls, guess who's here." She didn't sound as stressed now as she did at the door. "Have Mylene, Alix or Sabrina responded?"

"Mylene texted. She was held up. She's on her way."

Marinette nodded to Rose. "Sabrina is probably a no show but Alix is undecided."

"She cancels at the last minute, you know," Alya put in. "But now that Adrien's here..."

"We should totally reschedule this girls night out," Rose added.

"No," Adrien objected. "I'm sorry. I should have totally called Marinette first."

"Nonsense," Marinette added. Her back was to him and he was glad. He knows his skin flushed. He thought of Ladybug again. What would she say if she knew he was blushing over another girl. "We'll just plan accordingly. Instead of a girls night out, we'll have friends's night out."

"Really, it'd be no trouble," Adrien tried. Stupid. How could he just show up uninvited? People only say you're welcome day or night to be polite. No one means it.

"Okay, we've got snacks on the counter. Help yourself to anything in the fridge too. Of course you know the bakery is right downstairs." She sounded so certain, like he hadn't just ruined her entire day. Adrien allowed himself to smile, reminded how he usually saw her: fierce, unapologetic and ready for anything.

She was incredible and he was lucky to call her his friend. Unconsciously, he rubbed where the lucky charm was in his pocket. He never went anywhere without it.

Within a few minutes, they were readjusted with his arrival. As predicted, Mylene arrived shortly after he did. She apologized, explaining her father was running behind and she was trying to help him get back on schedule. Alix never showed up and Adrien could have told them Sabrina wouldn't be here but it was nice to invite her.

The girls proceeded with their plan of junk food and television until the afternoon hours. Adrien was around Marinette the entire time. "Okay, truth or dare."

Marinette gave Mylene a dark look and Adrien considered faking a phone call from his father.

"Ooh, good idea," Alya said, looking sinister. Adrien didn't know what would be the worst alternative: being asked if he had any crushes or any secrets.

"No, no truth or dare."

"Spin the bottle," Juleka added slyly.

It was time to abandon ship.

"How about we play dress up," Rose added.

Adrien almost deflated in relief.

"Rose, we have a member of the opposite sex here," Marinette added in a hiss.

"I think I'm wearing more makeup than anyone here, besides Juleka."

The room was filled with giggles again but Marinette just looked at him in shock. "I'm sure we could find something else to do," Marinette offered.

"No. Can you show me how to do my own makeup? It'd be helpful information for my photo shoots." Adrien actually welcomed the thought of doing his own makeup. He had a photo shoot this morning and hadn't cleaned it off.

"It's not hard," Juleka said. She was the artist during their filming days. Anything Adrien doesn't have to rely on for his father's career, the better for him.

It was just before two when they started. The girls were showing him how to blend when the door opened. Adrien was disappointed but not surprised when Nathalie walked in behind Sabine.

"What is my son wearing?" Adrien was surprised there. Thankfully he was on screen and not in person. If his father left the house, he was a dead man.

"Father," Adrien yelped, coming to the front. He didn't hide nor did he try to remove the clothes or makeup. "These are my friends. They're showing me how to put on makeup."

"I see," his father said simply. "Who is the Dupain-Cheng?"

Marinette stepped forward. "I am, sir. Marinette."

"Oh. I remember you," he said and he noticed Marinette's uneasiness. "Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, I would like to invite you and your family to dinner." Adrien's heart dropped to his stomach. "Would Monday be good for you."

"Father," Adrien interrupted. They had the bakery and he didn't need to have a formal setting to insult them at.

"Adrien, I am not talking to you."

"If you would like to meet us, Monday would be fine, Mr. Agreste." Sabine stepped closer to Adrien. "Don't worry, Adrien. What time is this dinner?"

"We eat at seven."

"We'll be there."

"Adrien, clean up. We're leaving," Nathalie announced.

"No. Marinette, are those your clothes?" Adrien really had a bad feeling.

"Yes, Mr. Agreste."

"I would like to examine them. How much?"

Marinette blinked. "Sir, you are welcome to keep them. I was just practicing."

"Nathalie, give Miss Dupain-Cheng two hundred and ninety euros. Adrien, you are to come straight to my office."

Adrien looked apologetic to Marinette's shell shocked form. "I'm really sorry."

Marinette shook her head. "No. Come over any time, Adrien. You will always be welcomed."

"Day or night," Sabine added. Nathalie's tablet went dark and she escorted him out of the home. At least he got three hours.

Nathalie wrote Marinette a check and despite her objections, she eventually accepted it. Everyone said their goodbyes and Adrien was taken home.

"Did you pay the young lady," his father asked, approaching him.

"I don't think she'll cash it," Nathalie admitted.

"Which is why I said to give her euros." He examined his clothing. "It's well crafted. She said she was practicing."

"Yes, Sir," Adrien said, thankful not to be the focus of his father's attention. Adrien could brag about his friends all day long, especially Marinette. "All of my friends were wearing Marinette's own designs. She produces clothing in the summer and commissions all year long. We were testing out the endurability of her designs."

"She's got talent. She won the derby hat competition as well, am I wrong?" Adrien thought he remembered her.

"No sir. I wore the hat she designed in the Christmas collection. It had a feather if you remember."

"We had to replace it with a plastic decoy. Bourgeois's daughter tried to steal the design?"

Adrien nodded. His father didn't seem all that upset.

"You've been friends with her for a while, have you not?"

So long as Adrien could keep Marinette on his father's good side, Adrien would be happy. "She's in my class. We just recently became friends."

Marinette felt sorry for Adrien as he and the assistant disappeared. Something bigger was going on and everytime she thought she understood, something else was revealed. Adrien had been at her house for three hours but when someone was summoned to get him, his father was there (or watching from a tablet). Marinette had suspected he never left his house before. That was a bit extreme, though.

Had Gabriel Agreste even looked for his own himself when he disappeared Christmas Eve?

Alya hugged her as Juleka, Rose and Mylene left. "At least you got to spend a little time with him."

Marinette smiled briefly. "I really need to understand his situation better."

"Just remember, M. It's better to be told knowledge than to dig it up yourself."

Marinette nodded but it wouldn't matter if she figured it out or he told her. The important thing was helping a friend and giving him the support he needed. As it was, she had no idea how to help him.

"Marinette, I'm needed in the bakery. Follow me," her mom asked.

"Of course, Maman." Marinette and Sabine followed Alya down the stairs. Alya exited the complex as the mother and daughter entered the shop. A line of individuals were waiting to pay for their purchases. The duo tag teamed to take orders, clearing out the twenty or so souls in a manner of minutes.

As the last customer left, her father returned. "I'm sorry, dear. The calzone needed to come out of the oven."

Sabine nodded. "Of course. Marinette, you need to handle this delicately."

"What happened," Tom asked, starting to rearrange the displays. Being about fourteen and a half hours in the day, much of their supply had been purchased already.

"Nathalie called me shortly after he arrived. She knew where he was. Make no mistake, Adrien was called away because his father wanted to know where he was, not the assistant."

"Adrien just wanted to hang out with friends," Marinette said, the injustice of it all burning her up. "His father never lets him spend time with friends."

Her mother held up her hand. "It's that kind of reaction I need you to control." Marinette understood. "Mr. Agreste wants us to have dinner with him Monday evening. Seven o'clock."

"We'll close the bakery early then," her father said without hesitation.

"We do not understand their family situation," Sabine said simply.

"Adrien is our primary concern," Marinette agreed. "It will not help him to make him feel bad about his father." She understood too well.

"That's right," Tom agreed. "This is an opportunity, peanut. If we impress Mr. Agreste he may let Adrien spend more time with us."

Marinette hoped so. Adrien deserved so much. It wasn't fair that he had to settle for so little.

Marinette helped out in the bakery for a couple hours but after the evening rush was over and ninety minutes before they closed, she retreated. Marinette paced as she thought about everything she knew about Adrien.

The thoughts of him being a happy and well rounded individual have long gone. She overlooked Christmas but obviously that was a cry for help. She recognized him being upset when his father didn't come for career week. How stupid Marinette was for ignoring that moment in front of the computer monitor for what it was. Adrien was chained down and he sought for freedom.

If she had been ignorant to it before, it was undeniable now. His father taking public school from him for a missing book. Adrien having to run away to watch a movie starring his own mother, especially when his father owned a copy. So many times Adrien was invited to something and he had to reschedule. Marinette once thought it was his busy schedule keeping him from his friends but now Marinette thinks she understands.

His busy schedule was created to keep him from his friends.

Marinette pulled her phone from her pocket and pulled up the chat with Nino. Alya's words echoed in her head, though and she closed it out.

 _Can you talk?_

 **Yeah. What's up?**

Marinette sucked up her nerve and hit the call button.

"I'm so sorry about my father," Adrien answered, forgoing a greeting. "I have no idea what he's planning but I swear, I'll never do this again…

"Adrien," Marinette interrupted, "it's cool. You didn't do anything wrong."

"So you're not telling me you never want to see me again because that's what…"

Has he always been so self-conscious? "Never. Adrien, you better come back to this house. We meant what we said. You are always welcomed here."

Adrien faintly released a breath he had been holding. Marinette doubted she would have been able to hear it if she had been normal. "I was stupid, Marinette. Now I've involved you and your family. What are your parents going to do about the bakery?"

"We'll close it a couple hours early. It's no big deal." Adrien sighed, believing it to be a problem. "Look, if we can convince your father you're okay when you're with us, then maybe he'll give you more freedom. I just want to know what's going on, Adrien. What are you feeling?"

Her feelings for this boy have never been higher. He was so sweet and cared for other people and he sacrificed his freedom to just hang out with friends. He could have went to the movies, he could have spent time with a girl, he could have disappeared anywhere in Paris but he wanted to spend the little time he had (he had to know he didn't have long) watching television, eating junk food and playing dress up with four girls from school.

"I'm feeling really guilty right now. I was selfish and got a close friend in trouble just because I couldn't follow the rules."

"Those rules were a bit excessive," Marinette said, trying not to invalidate his feelings. "You rebelled against an order you knew to be unfair. I'm honored you wanted to spend the day with me."

Adrien released a soft laugh. "Really? Everything seems right when I'm with you."

For someone who normally combusts if she even thinks of Adrien, Marinette was surprised she survived hearing her long-time crush saying he feels good when he's with her. "I like spending time with you too, Adrien. I don't care how much trouble I can get into. If I can make your day a little better, it'll be worth it."

"My father and Nino hate each other because Nino came to my house and asked if I could have a party on my birthday." Marinette furrowed her brow. Did he not have a party on his birthday? The Bubbler crashed it. "I have no idea what's going to happen in a few days."

"My parents and I can handle it. Your father is just worried about you. I am too. Did you ask if you could come over before you ran away?"

"I tried but I knew they wouldn't let me. My father doesn't like me leaving the house. Especially without an escort."

So he just didn't want someone following him. What was so wrong about that? Couldn't Adrien's bodyguard drop him off and pick him up when he was done? Does he always have an escort?

"Maybe me and my parents can change that for you," Marinette offered inspiration.

"Doubt it," Adrien said, sounding depressed. "He's probably going to make a scene. I'm so sorry, Marinette."

"Don't be. Adrien, we care about you. We take care of family. You're family and you always will be." It wasn't just because she has a crush on him. Marinette may love Adrien but family went much deeper than attraction. All of her friends were a part of the family. It's always been that way.

"I appreciate that, Marinette," Adrien said, his voice low. She just wished he could be here. This is obviously where he wanted to be. It really wasn't fair.

"Don't worry about Monday," Marinette said, trying to put his mind at ease. "We're not worried. What happened with your father and Nino? I can't see Nino being disrespectful."

"Of course not," Adrien said lightly. "My father is just that way. Once he has something in his mind, it's hard to change it." Marinette could hear him shifting his phone, probably resting it against the other ear. "Nino just tried to fight a non-winning battle. I didn't realize how far my father could take it back then. Now I know."

Because he was home schooled. What friends did he have to introduce his father to? Nino was the first person he's probably had over.

"What was with you guys inviting Alix and Sabrina," Adrien changed the subject.

Marinette did not want to talk about anything else but she could always talk with him about this later. She really didn't need Adrien stressing anyway, so changing the subject could be what they need right now. Besides, she had Adrien on the phone! This was an excellent opportunity for her.

"While it's true Alya, Juleka, Rose, Mylene and I are closer, Alix sometimes join us. She's kind of someone who acts like she's too cool. It doesn't fool me. She's a big softie and a dork. Never know when she'll stop by, though. Every once and a while, I get in a mood to try to help Sabrina. I used to think it was impossible but one time she did get away from Chloe. Maybe it'll work again and this time we can keep Chloe away from her."

Adrien cleared his throat. "Are you sure it's a good idea to try to befriend her and alienate yourself from her only friend." Marinette wanted to roll her eyes at the thought that Chloe is Sabrina's friend. Adrien and Chloe have been friends since childhood, though, and she's a part of his life. The same as his father, she can't talk bad about Chloe to Adrien. He is one of the only people she treats humanely.

"Chloe's not the way with others that she's with you," Marinette said, trying to find the best way to voice this. "Chloe and Sabrina's friendship is…"

"Toxic," Adrien agreed. "I'm not blind, Marinette. Chloe can be a cool girl when you get to know her but she has had some growing pains. But Sabrina is used to Chloe. She can't see it because of blinders. Believe me, I've been there. But I met new people, I figured out how she treated others. True, Chloe never treated me wrong but I started to realize that wasn't right. Sabrina can realize that too. Once she has something to compare it to. And maybe instead of saving Sabrina, you could save Chloe too."

Save Chloe?! She should have known her sunshine Adonis was a dreamer. Marinette really had to treat this gently but she had nothing prepared that was suitable for the girl's friend.

"She has it in her, Marinette," Adrien continued when she didn't speak. "If you show her how people need to be treated by treating her right, then she'll return the act."

"Adrien, I don't know if that's possible. Chloe…"

"Chloe had a tough childhood," Adrien interrupted. "I look at Chloe and I see what I could have become. Tragic backstories doesn't excuse her behavior, I know, but you shouldn't give up on her because she doesn't know how to act. We can be better examples for her and she can choose to change."

Getting tied up with Chloe was a good way to get in trouble, Marinette thought. Chloe is a plague, an evil in the world. She needed to be stopped, not helped.

"There's no way you could be someone like Chloe. Adrien, I know she's your friend but you have to know she's not friend material."

Marinette didn't know how to balance being honest and respecting Adrien's friendship with Chloe. She just spoke softly and tried to say things true, not felt. Emotions sometimes superseded logic.

"I promise you, I could have. We both had absentee parents, being raised by our caretakers more than our family with one parent that coddled and one that was strict. Audrey was the structure in Chloe's life but when she disappeared, all she had was someone who gave into any demand. Chloe was spoiled while I was the one with a parent who didn't believe in sparing the rod. Chloe's mom disappeared a long time ago, so she's been surrounded by that kind of structure for most of her life. Heck, I'm starting to rebel and run away from home. I'm turning into a juvenile delinquent."

Marinette laughed at his joke. "I think Chloe knows exactly what she's doing. I'm sorry, but I've been burned by her too many times."

Adrien sighed. "Chloe really has it out for you, doesn't she?" He paused, "I can understand your point of view. It's really unfair for me to ask you to overlook everything she's done. Mostly to you. I can't blame you for not trusting her."

Marinette said softly, "I can't understand how anyone trusts her. I'm sorry, Adrien. She's your friend, and I respect that. I just can't treat her the same way."

"Maybe someone else can," Adrien said, his voice bouncing back to the liveliness of before. "You want to give Sabrina a chance. Maybe someone else who can give Chloe the benefit of the doubt - not to imply that you owe her that - can try to reach out to them. If you don't include Chloe, Sabrina will never come."

But who could she sentence with Chloe duty? But if the brat's party was any indicator, she's the only one who sees the hopelessness that is Chloe Bourgeois.

"That might be a good idea," Marinette said, accepting the disaster this conversation was. If she can't respect Chloe when she's talking to her friend, how is she going to get through a dinner with the father of the boy he's holding prisoner?

Adrien and she talked for a few minutes more but Marinette couldn't get back to Adrien's feelings and she couldn't bring herself to talk anything romantic with him. Adrien was called away for something and Marinette disconnected the call.

"Ooh," Marinette yelled dramatically, falling all the way back on her daybed. Tikki came closer, her charge's distress summoning her. "I don't know what to do, Tikki."

"What are your instincts telling you," Tikki asked.

"Adrien's unhappy. He mentioned his parents. That was the first time he's even insinuated his mother was problematic."

"She's not a part of his life, and probably not in a good way. Adrien's dad is strict. That means his mother was loving. Smothering. Considering that's the only interaction he had, he's probably thought about her with rose colored glasses."

Marinette believed that could be the case. Maybe hearing his best friend being trashed talked by another friend of his made him reevaluate his mother's actions post absenteeism. "What about Chloe? Is there still hope for her? He's just wishful thinking, isn't he?"

"You are a victim of Chloe." Marinette did not like those words. "It's harder for you to forgive. It's easier for him to ignore. Chloe is but a child, though, and her life isn't defined by the first fourteen years of her life. The same as you."

"But she's an adult now," Marinette argued. "We've outgrown our childish tendencies. She'll always be this way."

Tikki giggled. "Oh, my little bug. In your mind you are an adult. You have a long way to go. She may never change. That doesn't mean she won't."

Chloe change? Marinette couldn't see it possible. Chloe was the last person she'd trust.

But she did trust her.

"Give us luck, Tikki," Marinette said, sitting up. She held her hand out and Tikki landed upon her palm. "I think I'm just beginning to scratch the surface of Agreste Drama."

"Most definitely," her Kwami agreed. "You have no idea how right you are."


	2. 2017 Kiss

**A/N: Thank you for continuing reading! This story is a stand alone piece I wrote for last years prompts. For a continuation of the last chapter, skip to chapter three.**

 **Warning: I wrote this before season two so the set up of this story is no longer relevant. Even though it's an AU, I still find it enjoyable.**

 **Season of Love**

 **Kisses (2017)**

Marinette has dreamed of this moment for months. The class had decided to celebrate the end of the year with a party. Her parents had agreed to accommodate the recent graduates at the bakery and had made up countless goodies. Her place wasn't the best place for a party but all of her friends adored her parents and her parents adored her friends. It wouldn't be a pool party at Juleka's, or extravagant parties at Chloe's or anything like that but it could be a good time.

Somehow she and Adrien were abandoned on her balcony (thank you Alya and Nino) and the unthinkable had happened. Adrien and she had spent so much time together, the pair getting closer and closer ever since the Volpina incident. Adrien got bolder in his moves, Marinette controlled herself when she was with him and now they were sharing a kiss.

It was as amazing as she thought it would be.

His lips were soft and she found herself wrapped up in the feel. They were sitting on her lounge chair, her leaning into him as they tested their friendship. His hand rested above hers, between them as she held herself up. His other hand reached up and cupped her face. She had watched him grow in his attraction. Marinette had went from being hopelessly in love with him to admiring him as an individual. With his lips against hers, she was reminded of who he was. He was selfless and compassionate and talented.

Some things may have changed over the months since she met him but some things stay the same.

She had tried telling herself that she was over Adrien. She had tried to tell herself she was satisfied with just being his friend. His lips on hers had broken that spell.

Adrien broke the kiss first and Marinette licked her lips. She would forever remember how he tasted. "Was that okay," he asked nervously.

"That was perfect," she smiled. She giggled, shying her face. "Um, is it what you thought it'd be?"

"No. It was better." His cheeks warmed and Marinette felt her attraction to that boy ten fold. "I like you."

She laughed kindly. "I hope so. You kissed me."

"You kissed me back. Right?" His left hand had been cupping her cheek but he used the back to brush her bangs out of her eyes. "I like what we have, Marinette. I want there to be more, too."

His words stung a little but she smiled through the pain. "I'm special, right?" Adrien was so kind and loving and would do anything for his friends. She had seen some behaviors lately that made her question if he was completely pure of heart. Adrien and she were friends, closer than they ever were in the past, but she worried.

"You are one of a kind, Marinette." Never would she think Adrien Agreste would use a fuck-boy line but she had seen him break a few hearts. Seven girls in three weeks had shattered the pedestal she rested Adrien atop. She didn't want to be the eighth.

"How many girls heard that," she asked, sitting up from her lounge. She closed her eyes, want and doubt and fear twirling inside her.

"Marinette?"

She sighed. "Why did you date all those girls?" She turned to him, confusion and pain morphing into alarm.

"I wanted to discover myself. You're not like those girls, I swear. You're the one I want."

She didn't believe him. The first three were small in comparison. He went on dates and cut the binds immediately. Her friends wondered if it was a publicity stunt. The fourth girl shattered expectations. He went on three dates with her and Marinette thought maybe she had lost her chance. Then things ended but rumors flew that she was the one who ended it. Five and six were mini two-date girls. Seven had lasted for a week.

The girls had talked. He was closed off. He treated them well but none of them saw him happy. Girls said he seemed out of it mostly. It was a toss up between publicity stunt or drugs. He used them for something and knowing him like she did, her contender was he did it to piss off his dad. She refused to be used as a means to get back at his father.

"So what is the plan? Take me to the carnival and maybe the movies. Will it be two dates or maybe I'll last longer. What does dating your friend get you?" Her stomach lurched and she saw what others would say. She was an aspiring designer with a brand being recognized. People could think she was using him and who wouldn't believe him?

"Why haven't you said anything before," he said, dropping his head softly. His hands curled around the cushion of her seat. "You're my friend. If you saw something wrong with what I was doing, then you could have said something."

"I thought that was the kind of boy you were. What you do in your love life isn't my concern." She was a little irritated. Was he trying to create a sop story? His supposed friend used him and furthered her career. She will destroy that boy if that's the angle he's taking.

"It was a few dates? Honestly, I don't see the problem. You defended me. When our whole class was ready to crucify me, you defended me."

"Because that's what friends do. You don't have to kiss and tell, Adrien. Now it's me you're wanting to destroy."

"Destroy?" He stood up. "What do you think I want from you? I'm sorry if I overstepped my boundaries. I just don't want another meaningless relationship."

Adrien wasn't the one to instigate confrontation. The dates he had caused some tension in their group, though, and he had to fight back. Still, she could see he was gentle with her. This boy was easily her third best friend. She knew him. If he intended on hurting her, he wouldn't be taking it easy on her now.

"How many girls have you kissed," she asked, her tone much gentler.

"You're my first." His eyes were so sad and she knew she missed something. Something much worse than what she had already done.

"Adrien, I'm so sorry. You really are serious about me."

"Why didn't you tell me you felt disappointed in me," he asked, looking ever bit like a kicked puppy. "I thought the class was wrong. Obviously I was."

"No, Adrien, no. It's not their business what you do. It's not mine. That's why I defended you. But I was wrong. I formulated an opinion when I didn't have the facts and I had no right. You were running from something?"

He looked away from her and she had a good suspicion she was right. "I don't want to talk about the past. Just tell me what I have to do to earn your forgiveness."

She returned to his side, cupping his face in her hand. She tried to find the right words. 'You did nothing wrong.' 'I love you.' 'Your past is a story you alone control.'

Nothing felt right so she used her tongue to do something else. She pulled him to her and kissed him, passionately, lovingly, devotedly. He paused as she kissed him but he quickly partook just as hungrily. She wrapped her arms over his neck, he rested his hands on her waist. She knew no words could make up what she said to him and she knew actions would be hard to suffice as well but she hoped her passion would speak louder than words.

She let herself feel every ounce of that attraction she thought she outgrew. A boy that was wrongly accused and apologized to her instead. A boy that was so kind and compassionate. A boy that was wild and funny, but also stressed and tied down. She loved everything about him and she didn't care about what she got, she just wanted his happiness. It had broken her heart when she thought she had lost him but she should have realized something bigger was going on.

When the kiss ended, he was struggling to stay composed. She had never seen him cry but this had to be the most heartbroken she had ever seen him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He was breathless and his voice was weak. He was vulnerable.

She kissed his forehead. 'You're perfect the way you are.'

She slid her hands up to cup his face again. 'I was wrong.'

She kissed his nose. 'Please forgive me.'

"Marinette," he uttered, leaning into her touch. "You are the one I want. You've always been the one I wanted."

This was long from over. She had to find out what has been going on with him but for now she just wanted him to know she was wrong. She wanted him to know, "I love you, too, Adrien."


	3. Adrinette 2

A/N: Welcome to day three of Just Friends Week. This story is a continuation of the first chapter. Hope you enjoy

Season Of Love 2018

Chapter One: Adrinette Gaming

POV: Marinette and Adrien

Theme: Marinette and Adrien discuss the games they play.

Summary: Itching to figure out what is going on with Adrien, Marinette makes communication with Adrien.

Background info: This is the second chapter of my Adrinette April story. I'm combining the weeks into one multi-chapter story. Check out the hiding prompt for the beginning. The next 2017 prompt will be 4/7.

As for the story, the only information you really need is I am Marichat trash. That is all XD

 **Adrinette April**

 **Week 1: Just friends**

 **Day 2: Gaming**

Marinette wanted to find some way for Adrien to find the freedom he craved. Nino and she had talked and even Alya agreed — Adrien talked with a lot of people online. He wanted actual human interaction. It felt pretty hopeless when his father had him on lockdown. Marinette helped out in the bakery as she tried to figure out what to do next.

She didn't expect Adrien to stop by the bakery.

"Hey," Marinette said, anxious that he was here. She was happy to have him over anytime but running away so soon was trouble waiting to begin. "What—uh, what can I get you?"

Adrien released another laugh and it was like music to her ears. She liked making him laugh. "Fencing meet today." Marinette remembered as soon as he reminded her. "My bodyguard is outside. I'm here as a customer."

"Your usual," her mother asked. Marinette turned around, wide eyed. Adrien had a usual? Marinette knew her parents were fond of him but it sounded like they tended to him as well.

"Yes, please. Um..." Adrien paused. "Maybe Marinette could learn how to make the coffee?"

"Oh," Sabine said, happily. "Yes. Make it like the coffee flavored items. Adrien likes it sweet and strong."

Adrien rubbed his neck as Marinette tried to figure out what was happening. Her mother filled up a medium box of mostly chocolate choices as Marinette walked numbly to the back. Sure enough, there was a single serve coffee machine but she controlled the recipe. Marinette stuffed the pod with coffee grounds and brewed a cup — the styrofoam cups were right beside the coffee maker.

Marinette had no idea about any of this. True, she didn't usually start work in the bakery until mid-morning, but she should have heard about Adrien coming by frequently enough to have a "usual."

Her parents were holding out on her.

Marinette made up the coffee, something about it familiar. She didn't dwell too much on the details, aiming to get Adrien his order as quickly as possible. Adrien stuffed some money in the tip jar — she already knew he wouldn't be allowed to pay — and exited with his coffee and treats.

"Oh," Marinette exclaimed, the memory rushing back. Her parents looked concerned but Marinette couldn't say. The reason the coffee seemed so familiar was it was the same recipe she has made for her partner all spring. Unable to explain, she let it go.

Adrien was going to be one high guy. There was enough sugar in that drink to kill a honeybee. Adrien wouldn't be able to sit still all day.

That night she met with her partner a bit earlier than usual and ended it short around ten. Today was her day to meet with him as herself so she needed to rush these things along. Marinette packed her tea full of sugar today, despite her distaste for excessive sweets. She wanted to see Adrien too. Marinette was quite productive today, designing a couple articles, working in the bakery, hanging out with friends, meeting with her partner, under two identities. She didn't see Fu today but her day was exceptionally packed.

It was the first time she was sneaking over to Adrien's. She considered using Ladybug but decided against it.

It was just a giant rock wall and a literal palace fortress. No big deal.

Except she didn't need to scale the wall. While thinking about her best options, she noticed a loophole. The back was entirely unguarded and the back of the fence was easily breeched. Marinette sent a text to Adrien but before she could break in like mission impossible, he passed her through the back.

"I'm really sorry," Adrien said, stopping at a panel in the wall. "My father has my door on lockdown. Any movement and it records it. No one is on duty but I'm still on lockdown."

Marinette shook her head. "Who knew big brother was your father?"

"I think I brought this upon myself," Adrien kidded with a half-laugh. "Just make yourself as small as possible."

Marinette was on this. "I got it. I just don't get how you fit."

Marinette climbed in. "I'm flexible that way." The way Marinette turned red, she was grateful to be in a tiny box.

The ride to Adrien's room was comfortable but the wait for Adrien felt stressful. Adrien really shouldn't be doing that. What was his backup if he got stuck? When Adrien's head of sunshine emerged from the chamber of death, she relaxed.

"You live on the wild side, Mr. Agreste."

Adrien gave her a playful smile, "Says the girl that nearly broke into the heaviest guarded place in Paris."

"The plan was to climb up the side of your building. I guess I could be Eugene." Marinette peeked over the window view, seeing it different through her mortal eyes. She wasn't afraid, she just realized the bathroom would have been the better option for coming and going.

"I can't leave this way," Adrien added. "Touch that glass. Stay too long around the sensors. I'm afraid of what will happen. I know security is tight on our windows. I used to watch Nathalie receive deliveries and I found a way out. Her office used to be at the foot of the stairs so opening that door was a dead giveaway. So I figured out how to use the dumb waiter. It's more challenging now that I'm older."

Marinette removed her bag. "I have contraband." Adrien looked hungrily to the snacks she brought. There were sweets (she knows he's limited) but Marinette was always one for healthy and tasteful snacks since she was surrounded by bread and cakes. A mouth full of sugar wasn't flavorful in her opinion but she wasn't going to deny Adrien his minimal chance at an unbalanced diet.

He had the right to gorge himself until he was in a diabetic coma.

They talked about nothing as they situated themselves. Marinette recommended they play some games once they were ready. It might not happen as easily as she hoped but eventually she'd get him to open up to her. She just has to make him feel safe.

Marinette had him exactly where she needed him. She had broke through the initial shyness and no one was there to interrupt him. But Marinette knew nothing about him that could effectively break that ice. She felt like such a failure. She had known him for ten months and had a crush on him for most of it, knew his daily life every way but the ways she didn't and yet, she couldn't think of one thing to say.

At least Adrien wasn't alone. If Adrien couldn't come to her, there was no reason she couldn't come to him. It wasn't anything she couldn't do.

"You like music pretty well, right," Adrien asked, mildly paying attention to the screen. "You seem to appreciate all genres of music and it wouldn't surprise me if you understood the emotion behind a piece."

Marinette was thrown back to her moment with Luka. She could hear his chord he played for her, the one in her heart. "I guess," Marinette shrugged, not knowing really what to say.

"Why don't you join..." he tried to cover it, but he snorted, "Kittyselection." He was trying to act like he didn't find the name ridiculous but Marinette knew the truth. It was kind of a girly name but the band brought the heat. Marinette, for as long as she has known Rose, never knew she could sing like that.

Rose was being a loving and supportive girlfriend and Marinette couldn't be happier. Those two were perfect for each other and it was about time they saw it. Even though most of the class had no idea and the pair had kept it close to the vest.

Juleka was a certified lesbian and if you asked, she had no shame.

Rose was kind of new to the whole thing and didn't quite know where she sat on the LGBT scale.

"Eh, I have enough on my plate. Designing is my baby. I support my friends and I'll do whatever I can to help but I have my own artistic path."

Marinette didn't put as much effort into winning this competition. They weren't playing because they were bored, the game was a connection between them. Marinette was using the game to bridge a way between she and Adrien. Maybe it would allow him to open up; at least it would make him feel better.

Her competitive streak would have to accept solace somewhere else. Although the thought of giving someone else such a high chance of winning was a bad taste in her mouth. Marinette was highly competitive and hated to lose, even to the love of her life.

But Adrien didn't get closer to beating her. The pair talked lightly, Marinette more focused on how low the scores were, than the actual conversation. Some time had passed before she realized she wasn't the only one holding back.

Marinette was going to ask but decided maybe Adrien needed a wake up call. Not too strong to actually destroy his character, Marinette revved up her gaming skills. Adrien wasn't as oblivious as she believed and he brought out his own skills.

Not enough to beat her, but quite literally her match.

"Why are you doing this," Marinette asked, nearly forgetting she did it first. Marinette dismissed it because Adrien needed the encouragement.

Marinette sure had a lot of nerve to ask him that. "I don't know," he said, a bit more attitude than necessary. The last thing he wanted was her to pity him. Still, she was here when she didn't have to be, and quite frankly, shouldn't be. "I figured we had decided to play at our absolute minimum ability."

His princess didn't back down. Honestly, it made him feel less hurt about her trickery. "I just didn't want to beat you and make you feel worse." She didn't act shameful and she didn't eclipse his gaming skill, holding her ground. He had seen what Marinette was capable of. She could bury him if she wanted.

"I've never been given anything I got, Marinette," Adrien explained. "When I beat an opponent, when I out score a competitor, I got myself to that point. But I've always been the best..." Adrien sighed, sliding his chair away, game forgotten. "Losing feels weird. It's humbling."

Marinette paused the game, rolling her chair forward. "You act like you've never failed before."

"I'm not entirely sure what failure is. I make mistakes and I have to work harder to overcome them." This is what he wanted to avoid. He just felt right when he was with her. She made him feel like no one else did. He wants what they had on her balcony but a part of him doesn't, either. He wants his own thing with her.

Marinette cared for him, he won't deny that, but the pair bonded so quickly Adrien can't help but think she either had a crush on Cat Noir or she just had some kind of hero idolization. Maybe it was a mixture of both to be honest. Adrien doesn't want her to see a public figure, he wants her to see a person.

And she shouldn't let him win because he's a poor little rich boy.

Marinette would set Cat Noir straight and put him on the right train of thought.

Why was Adrien so different?

"Why is that," Marinette asked. Adrien could see her trying to figure this out. She would know exactly what to say to him were he Cat Noir.

Adrien shook his head, trying to distinct himself from his other life. It's been incredibly hard to keep the two separate but it seems every month it gets harder. Now he's spending time with Marinette (she visiting him in the dead of night, imagine that), she having the same kind of nurturing attitude that she usually has with him. He's afraid he'll slip up and call her one of his secret nicknames.

"I have to do my best. I'm the son of a famous fashion designer. I reflect my family in the public eye."

Just as his princess would, she rebutted, "And the public thinks Agreste's aren't subject to fail? I know the pressure of perfection. But there comes a time that mask has to fall. Just as some are bound to succeed, everyone is doomed to fail. Forcing yourself to the breaking point to delay the inevitable isn't healthy."

"I can handle it," Adrien said, a small smile falling onto his lips. She never ceased to amaze him. Just when he thinks she might let his name change the way she treats him, she's back to busting his chops. She doesn't give a damn if he flunks out of school, loses every tournament and gets himself blacklisted in the modeling community, so long as he's happy, healthy and true to himself she'd be happy.

Adrien chuckled, imagining himself homeless without a dime. Marinette would still be his friend, telling him he did nothing wrong.

"There's nothing about you that is worthy of hiding," Marinette said firmly, reminding him of her many pep talks (most unprompted). "This is who you are. You need to accept it and others will learn to accept you, too."

Adrien stood up, pacing in front of his windows. Paris twinkled like a star, easing his nerves a bit. "It's more than just me, do you understand? What kind of son would I be to tear down everything my father built?" Adrien couldn't believe he was discussing this with her? How did he get here, anyway? He didn't come to Marinette to seek pity. He just wanted a friend who looked at him as an equal.

"Is that possible? Do you think that's possible? Let's just imagine all this stress comes out at a Fencing tournament." She paused to iterate, "This is a worst case scenario. But you have a mental breakdown at a tournament and you have to decide: keep yourself together to ensure you don't lose this match or call it quits. You're quitting. I'm sure that's the worst kind of failure. Do you really think quitting will destroy your father's business compared to the alternative of hospitalizing yourself?"

"That's a bit extreme," Adrien refuted.

"I said it was the worst case scenario. But honestly, Adrien. Taking a personal day, giving in instead of pushing yourself to the breaking point, having fun instead of treating every move like a strategy on a battle, none of that is going to destroy your lives.

"It'll disappoint my father." Adrien had said it before he thought better. He was off to a great start avoiding her pity. How else could she take that? "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Marinette said. He could see the conflict in her eyes: being strong for him but knowing he felt conflicted himself. Somehow she knew he didn't want her pity even after she had showed it ten minutes ago. That was his princess, reading him and comprehending him like a book. "It's natural to want to impress those you love. And when you have someone who's hard to impress, it puts you in a difficult situation. But your father cares about you. He wouldn't want to see you hurt. Anyone who cares about you doesn't want to see you hurt. You have to tell someone before you get to this point."

"I just need a place to release my frustrations."

"Like running away." Adrien didn't mean the stink eye but she had it coming. "You know I'm right! Look, more than anything I want to talk to your father and have him relent up a bit. If you can come to my house, our friends can come too and you won't have to worry about anything. But it's a long shot. Your father wants to make sure you're well provided for and are surrounded by individuals that help you grow." Adrien refrained from laughing. She might have just said what she was thinking. He knows she meant control him and isolate him from his peers. He knows she disapproves. Marinette is so concerned about hurting his feelings, she sugar coats words he knows she really means. "Find another way to lessen the strain."

Adrien sighed. If you can't beat them (and what chance does he have of beating Marinette), join them. "What would you suggest?"

Son of a gun, she wiggled with a satisfied hum. She was too cute for his own good, she was too damn smart for her own good and this woman was going to make him fall for her all over again. "You have a fencing tournament tomorrow. I want you to call all your friends." She lost her smug expression. "Even Chloe. Darn," she said under her breath. "All of your friends and invite them to the tournament. Talk with them, act like you do in school. Be yourself. We'll start small so if you are compelled to break your neck to avoid putting one foot out of line, by all means. We'll work our way up from there."

Adrien was going to beg her to pick something else. His father watches every fencing tournament and he will undoubtedly get a lecture if his father sees him act as he does in class. "We can..."

"Ut ut ut!" Adrien spun around to face her, cat ears metaphorically behind his head. How did she have complete control over him? One of these days he's going to need Marinette and Ladybug to give him contradicting commands to see who he wants to please more. He's such a cat! "That's the only thing I'm asking of you. Can you do it or not?"

"You are cruel and you are manipulating but worst of all, you're cute!" He was just teasing but if it wasn't the truth. She knows him inside and out and she has a way of getting her way with him and for real, she was the most beautiful woman on the block. Those adorable freckles of hers had more turning power than any medieval torture device.

Marinette didn't have anything to say but she acted very bashful. Maybe he went too far commenting on her looks like a creep. He was her friend. He had no business or commentary about her beauty.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

She released a small giggle. "It's okay. We-we're friends." Why was she stuttering now? "We can acknowledge when someone's cute, right. It's not weird if I call you handsome. Or dreamy. Good looking! Yeah, desirable features on your face." Adrien was very flattered and placed a small smile to keep from blushing furiously. If anyone outside Ladybug had the power to bring him to his knees, it was Marinette.

This was the first time she's insinuated she thought him handsome, though. If it weren't for Ladybug and that darn gum incident, he might actually have a chance.

"Oh, what time do you plan on leaving?" Adrien felt stupid when he realized how that could look. He honestly wasn't trying to push her away. It was closing on midnight, though. True, she's stayed up with him when she didn't know it was him much much later, but she was already home. She got to fall into bed within seconds.

He should walk her home. Make sure she got there safely.

Adrien smiled devilishly when he got a better idea. "Just never mind. When you're ready to go home, let me know. I'll make sure you get home safely."

Marinette denied she needed anyone to take her home, but when the night ended, he'd slip into the bathroom to "clean up" and Cat Noir would randomly show up. No way is his princess going to cross Paris in the dead of the night. He didn't care if she stayed until his fencing lessons.

All he had to do was make sure she heard both Adrien and Cat Noir talking behind the door before she left. That should clear any suspicions.

A/N: I'm adding the Julerose bit because 1) they're cute together and 2) Astruc commented that there's a LGBT person already in the show. I thought it was obvious that it was Juleka and Rose.

Commentary and the such is welcome. I haven't started writing day 3 yet so wish me luck. Hopefully I'll get it up and running. Thanks for reading!


	4. Adrinette 3

Season Of Love 2018

Chapter One: Adrinette Fencing

POV: Adrien and Marinette

Theme: Opponents can appear in more places than a match.

Summary: Marinette and Adrien discuss conflict. Adrien runs away from his. Marinette hides hers.

Background info: My HC for their powers is the magic protects them. We've seen so many times that Marinette probably wouldn't recognize Adrien if he changed shirts but I CANNOT stand how thick these kids are. Please, god, end my suffering. Wayhem has dark hair, Marinette. Why do you mistake him for Adrien?!

Ahem, so their voices have no distinguishing abilities. Just roll with it.

 **Adrinette April**

 **Week 1: Just friends**

 **Day 3: Fencing**

Adrien had fluffed out his pillows against his bed, allowing him and Marinette to have a comfortable resting place. After their gaming session was over, the pair had watched movies for a while. Marinette was over until two in the morning. Of course she said she was going to leave on her own but he made her stay until he got "dressed."

Adrien transformed in his bathroom and carried a conversation with himself. "Why is my princess at your house?"

"Cat Noir!" Adrien was surprised that he didn't have to tell her he was there.

"Oh. She came over. I'm about to take her home." Adrien waited a bit, using his soft spoken voice for Adrien. Cat Noir had a more firm voice but Marinette couldn't really identify it either way. "And what could you do to protect her? You stay here. I'll take her home."

"Cat," Marinette exclaimed. "This is ridiculous. I don't need anyone to take me home."

Adrien decided now was the time to get her out of here. He really didn't need to push his luck. "No. Adrien, stay here. I'll get Marinette home." Cat Noir exited the bathroom as fast as he could to keep Marinette from discovering the room was empty. She complained and wondered how he knew, but she let him take her home. Hopefully the magic will protect his identity.

"Kitten, you have no idea how dangerous that stunt was," Plagg said as soon as Adrien detransformed.

"I couldn't let her go home alone. There are creeps out there."

"Ignoring the fact she doesn't even have to do this, she's more than capable of making it to her house two blocks away."

"You know I will never let anything happen to her," Adrien argued, removing his shirt as he returned to the bathroom. "She came over because of me." Adrien closed the door, separating himself from Plagg. "And I'm going to die because of her," he groaned. His father is going to have a fit if he sees Adrien joking and maybe even horsing around? Adrien saves those kinds of behaviors for only certain people.

Publication specialists, sponsors and of course his father would watch this. Someone from Paris Today would snap a picture of Adrien cutting up with Nino and Alya and someone would write a note to his father's clients and they wouldn't want to buy his father's clothes anymore and he's going to be living on Marinette's couch.

"Jeez," Plagg complained, having phased in the bathroom. "I can hear your stress muscle overworking over here." The Kwami landed on the cabinet, safe enough from the water. "Relax. Maybe some cheese would settle your nerves?"

Adrien half laughed. "She's going to be the death of me."

"Probably," Plagg agreed. "Best to eat cheese while you still can."

Adrien laughed. "But I can't help it. I want to make her happy."

Plagg didn't comment, just gave a small smile Adrien could have missed had he not been paying attention.

Sometimes Adrien thinks he's making a mistake not fighting harder for his princess.

Early in the morning Adrien always has a practice with Mr. D'Argencourt. Yesterday they had their last team practice before today's tournament. He had a busy day (and like no sleep) but he was unbelievably happy. Adrien didn't think spending time with her as just Adrien would be so exhilarating even though he has dreamed of this for a while.

Marinette has always seemed to know how to make his day a little brighter.

On his day's agenda, he had a couple photoshoots (one was actually connected to the tournament this evening), a tutoring lesson, piano lesson and the tournament around four in the afternoon. Adrien's day wasn't entirely crazy and he appreciated that.

As he was leaving the house, uncharacteristically, his father met him at the stairs. "I will allow you to go about your desires today. So long as your escort is nearby. Just be mindful of yourself, Adrien."

Adrien had no idea what to take of this new side of his father. "Thank you. I will not disappoint you, father." He hoped not, anyway. His father wouldn't be pleased with such a wild and youthful behavior.

"Of course not, Adrien. You are my son. I will always be there for you."

Adrien exited the mansion. He stopped by the bakery as he normally did. Gorilla never told on him and Adrien adored Marinette's parents. He had taken a liking to the bakery's selection and the best items were easier to get earlier in the day. By the time he made it to Marinette's balcony, leftovers were always the less popular items. Marinette's smuggled a few for him over the months but if he really wanted to taste them as they were created, he needed to get there early.

Sabine had been the one to spoil him with coffee. He mentioned stopping at a cafe and she bought a coffee maker the same day. Her parents won't let him pay (they say all Marinette's friends eat for free) so he tips handsomely. Adrien regularly tips twenties and fifties so Sabine spoils him rotten. She'll put something special in his box, gift him with a lunch, make his coffee with homemade whipped topping and a few times when she knew where he was going to be, she's had lunch delivered to him.

Adrien had never met a family so welcoming and warm.

However when he arrived this morning, the uncharacteristic's continued. "How much time do you have this morning, dear," Sabine asked him. Marinette had arrived first thing this morning as well. Adrien had no idea what was going on. Things this week has kept him guessing.

"My fencing instructor isn't expecting me until six," Adrien said, wondering what she had in mind.

"No wonder you're up so early," Marinette said, shaking her head. She was up at this ungodly hour too. Had she even gone to bed after he had brought her home? Or Cat Noir had brought her home?

"I stay busy," he teased.

"Marinette, why don't you and Adrien make breakfast together," Sabine suggested. And there it was. She was playing matchmaker again.

"Sounds fun. Adrien?"

Adrien smiled. "I would be honored." And then it hit him. "Wait, me making it with you?"

"Come on," Marinette invited. "I'm a good teacher." Adrien texted his driver as he followed Marinette into the apartment. He might even cancel this mornings lessons. He wanted to be with Marinette all day.

"How often do you work in the bakery," Adrien asked, falling into the ease he has developed with Marinette. He knew it'd be weird at first. He would be repeating a lot of the same from when the two first met on her balcony. Adrien needed to recreate their friendship. Marinette and Adrien, even though Marinette and Cat Noir had a friendship, were just starting out. She doesn't know that — cannot know that. It would be unfair for Adrien to come into this as if the two had been friends for months.

Never mind that it could never work like that. If Adrien tried to drop into Marinette's lap the way Cat Noir does, he'd probably be thrown down the stairs. Cat Noir didn't drop into Marinette's lap — nor did Marinette offer her lap as a resting place. They built their relationship to that point. They weren't he and Ladybug; bonds take more than a glance to build normally.

"Every once and a while," Marinette answered. Adrien wondered if she'd go into detail. "Mama and papa know I have career goals so they want me to focus on my designing. But the bakery can be overwhelming and it seems every year we get bigger. I can't expect them to run the place alone."

"I think that's cool," Adrien admitted. "To get involved. You do it because you know you're needed but also because you want to. You're good at it too. Must feel good to be able to help."

"You're a pretty big part of your dad's business. That must be fun." Adrien went silent, trying to think of a way out of making it another pity story. He really loved Marinette but she had a way of making a mountain out of a molehill. "You like modeling, don't you," Marinette asked, already knowing the answer.

"It's okay," he answered truthfully. "It's certainly given me a lot of opportunities. I like being around other people... but they are usually just makeup artists and camera men." Adrien really had to drag the conversation away from this.

"It's just a means," Marinette shrugged like it was no big deal. "Any thought about where you're going after?"

They made it to her apartment and Marinette wasted no time gathering ingredients. "After," Adrien asked, confused.

Marinette gave an adorable half laugh, "After school. After your modeling career? After you move out?" Adrien felt pretty silly. He knew what she was asking but her face told him she didn't think he had got it yet. "I'm asking you what you want to be when you grow up!" She had a kind-hearted attitude about her.

"No. I got it." He shrugged. "I never thought that far ahead." He gave a sheepish smile. "I am just happy to have what I have."

"You need to do something for you," Marinette said lightly.

"If I have the opportunity, I'll take some time to figure it out."

Marinette didn't like the sound of that but she schooled her reaction. Marinette had realized quickly that Adrien didn't want any more attention than was required. She played down her anger and her heartbreak for his sake. Marinette could control herself about this situation. Adrien was the one that mattered.

If she chased him away, none of this would make any difference. Marinette cared for Adrien, in more ways than one, and she wanted him to feel safe.

Adrien would eventually come to realize her goal was not to feel sorry for him, but to help him reach a place he no longer feels bad.

"Live in the moment," Marinette answered, internalizing her opinions and comments. He has never had the chance to be a normal boy. He should be planning for the future, going on dates, having sleepovers. Instead, he's sneaking away, doing his very best (to the point of exhaustion) to stay in school and starting relationships. How could he focus on girls when friends are a new concept to him? "That's very inspiring."

"Not really," he laughed, his summer green eyes speaking louder than the words. He's onto her and she can't really be surprised. Marinette's anger has been consuming her as of late. This boy she loves, one of her best friends, is stuck in such an unfair position. "You don't have to bite your tongue, you know. I'm a big boy. You can speak your mind."

Marinette was making a quick breakfast and in her haste, she began to prepare it by herself. She was whipping the eggs as she spoke, the skillet warming as she scrambled their eggs. "It's not that I don't think you can't handle it. I'm sorry, Adrien. Normally I can control my emotions better than this. He's your father and if I were to come out and challenge him, you would be tempted to choose. That's unfair to you and mean of me."

"I don't have to choose. He's my father. You're my friend. Your relationship with him has nothing to do with me." Adrien leaned against the counter, Marinette under the impression he was comfortable. "I would rather you be honest with me, Marinette. I know what you mean and honesty cuts out unnecessary time. You don't have to be mean and I don't think you would be, but speak your mind."

She could be mean, though. She's gotten nasty with Chloe. Marinette can be aggressive, possessive, controlling and thoughtless. She's rash and impulsive and Gabriel is Adrien's father. Marinette can't let her thoughtlessness hurt Adrien. Not the way her actions have hurt people in the past.

One thing Marinette has realized the past few months is she can be as ugly as Chloe. Marinette tries to make things right and apologize when she's wrong, but she can be as bad as Chloe. Everyone has the potential to hurt others, no matter their intentions. Chloe just goes past what's acceptable.

Adrien had plenty of time to eat and when he suggested skipping fencing, Marinette urged him to keep his promises. Adrien could cut back on some of his activities, but he needed to do them the correct way. He was on a tight leash with his father but to break that lead or slip it wasn't enough. He needed his father to set him free of his own accord. If asking for freedom doesn't work, he needs to talk to his instructors. Monsieur D'Argencourt could cut back or back out of his lessons entirely.

And of course Marinette had the dinner tomorrow she was riding on.

Throughout the day, Marinette made sure someone was available to support Adrien. If she couldn't be there (despite her parents' being okay, she couldn't back out of her own engagements. She had to be a role model), it was easy finding someone else to be there instead. Adrien had no shortage of friends.

And as much as she hated it, Chloe was one of those friends.

When she and Adrien married, Chloe would be a sister-in-law of sorts. She had to make an effort.

The tournament was a quarter until four. They made it through the day and surprisingly, Adrien nor she looked like zombies. Considering they both were up all night long, Marinette was impressed. She knew how she managed. Adrien was just incredible — probably a talent he developed living this life for so long.

Marinette entered the gym with her parents. Adrien was with his team and Nino by his side. His father wasn't in the stands but the crowds were still scarce. As soon as he saw her family, Adrien abandoned his friends. Nino followed.

"The bakery is scheduled to be open another two hours fifteen minutes." They were a bit early. It was fifteen hundred and fifteen hours.

"We closed up early. Adrien, it's not a big deal, son." Her dad put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not worth all this," Adrien said, his eyes full of sadness. He's been led to believe he's worthless, or at least his worth is compared to his effort. He doesn't know unconditional love.

It breaks Marinette's heart that this boy is the one who taught her strangers can give unconditional love too.

Her mother lowered herself to his level. "You are to us. We get to decide who is worthy of our affection and we decided you are. That bakery will be open tomorrow. It will be open next week. You have a tournament this afternoon. We have dinner with friends tomorrow. Those things are finite."

Marinette really thought she would cry when her parents hugged Adrien. He was so affection starved, she could see the desperation in him. He desperately tried not to show his weakness but it was painfully clear.

Marinette and her family took their places amongst the visitors. Their classmates filed in one after another. Chloe of course threw herself over Adrien. As fifteen hundred and forty-five hours drew closer, Adrien grew more and more uneasy. Important people began to set up and Marinette figured out where his anxiety was coming from.

When the tournament began, he kept looking over his shoulder. Marinette reminded him with a look. He had to be true to himself. This was his life. His father may want to control everything else about him, but she'd be damned if he took her personality too if she were him. Everyone has their own quirks, their own limits, their own voice. Adrien suppresses his to mirror his father's.

If teasing, one liners and compassion is Adrien's voice, he deserves to use it. How dare his father control every little thing about him, even down to who Adrien is?

Marinette expected better from her idol. She would probably never forgive him for this. She would probably never see him the same way again.

The first match was nearing completion — Marinette barely noticed the competition — when the door opened to admit someone new.

"Unbelievable," Marinette said, her anger lacing every syllable. Gabriel Agreste walked in himself.

"Marinette," her mother chastised.

Marinette wanted to control her anger. She wanted to be civilized. Every time Adrien attempted to be himself, though, his father silenced him. He smothered his fire and Marinette **hated** him. She hated him with every breath in her body. She could cuss him she hated him that much.

Marinette rushed to his side when the competition came to an end. Gabriel was at his side, filling his head with lies and manipulation.

"Maybe if you didn't skip so many practices, your footing would be better."

' _Maybe if your parenting didn't consist of tearing a kid...'_

Marinette controlled herself before she insulted him to his face. "I think Adrien did excellent," Marinette spoke up.

"We did too," Sabine added. "Mr. Agreste, I am Sabine Cheng. You remember my husband, Tom Dupain. Our daughter, Marinette."

"Good evening. I didn't expect you to be here."

The same could be said of him. "We wanted to support Adrien. Encouragement is equally important as practice," Marinette added. _'You're a bully and your designs aren't as impressive as I thought.'_

Her parents had better control. "That was an impressive parry, Adrien. I can certainly see the dedication and effort you've put in your sport," Tom added.

"And so many talents. He speaks multiple languages, plays a musical instrument and a world-renowned fencer. You must be so proud, Monsieur Agreste."

"Adrien is a boy of many talents," Gabriel agreed. Her parents were twisting compliments out of him. If only he talked like this when Adrien was around and when others weren't doing his job for him. The man was Adrien's father; she wished Gabriel would act fatherly.

"Indeed," Tom added. "He certainly works hard. I say it shows. He's unparalleled in skill."

Her father used the term skill. It gives Adrien credit for his hard work. His father called it a talent, as if Adrien was born capable of doing this work. Insufferable bastard.

Gabriel called him perfect when they talked. Everything he wants from Adrien can be captured in a photo. To have a growing, living son is to have something imperfect. Marinette owns many pictures of Adrien but the boy those pictures immortalize is so much more than perfect. He's real.

And she would trade every picture she could hope to own to have the real boy inside them.

"See you tomorrow," Mr. Agreste added. He led Adrien out in front of him, doing what Marinette has found out he's always done. Adrien shields him. The image of perfection obscured the ugly and vileness that is Gabriel Agreste.

"We look forward to it."

As soon as they were home, her mother was cussing. "That smug, pompous, callous son of a bitch. I want Adrien as far away from him as possible."

Her father always said Marinette had Sabine's temper.

Ending note: This has been a long time coming. April third, I wrote four hundred words. I learned it wasn't as easy writing on some days as others. LOL like writer's block and I haven't had a long relationship.

I tried to write when I could so I have a few days here and there. Adrinette is certainly a cute ship but it isn't my muse. I wrote massive post-reveal fluff. You have only one more chapter of Just Friends week that I've already finished and it ends in a cliffhanger. I hope to get around to writing the finale. It will probably be a one chapter ending. No promises.

I'm not really proud of the content I put out. Mostly, that has to do with the time restraint I had. I was trying to catch up and finally I just accepted that I wouldn't do much better than what I did last year. Hey, at least I got two days in 2018. 2017 I didn't even start until June. XD

I do want to put a huge warning on this chapter for the following stories. I delved into some headcanons of mine to keep myself writing. I am not even sure if anyone would find them interesting or realistic. It just soothes my shipping heart.

Any comments are welcomed. Maybe if you scream at me for being 24 days late, I'll do better in Marichat May.

Enjoy!


End file.
